Refrain
by Kim Mika
Summary: Jika Kris tahu ia akan ditinggal hanya berdua saja bersama Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih membakar kulitnya di terik matahari di luar sana—semalas apapun dirinya. Tidak, bukan karena ia membeci Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak kuasa 'menahan diri'. KrisYeol


**.: Refrain :.**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO is belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Siang itu, _dorm_ EXO begitu sepi. Siang ini jadwal mereka kosong, kecuali untuk malam nanti di mana mereka harus mengisi suatu acara _reality show_ dan beberapa _live performance_. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu siang yang berharga tersebut untuk _refreshing_—sebenarnya—sekedar jalan-jalan keluar dari _dorm_.

Kris, sang _leader_, tengah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan _televisi_. Benda elektronik itu tengah menyala sejak tadi, tapi Kris tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. Ia sibuk meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena malah menolak tawaran Tao dan Chen untuk jalan-jalan bersama keluar tadi itu hanya karena alasan malas.

Alisnya tak hentinya berkedut tidak nyaman sementara pendengarannya menangkap suara nyanyian seseorang dari kamar mandi.

Tidak, bukannya ia tidak terima orang tersebut menggelar konser pribadi di tempat itu. Karena kalau boleh jujur, Kris sendiri suka menyanyi di kamar mandi selagi mengeramasi rambutnya.

Tidak, bukan karena kenyataan bahwa suara orang itu terlalu rendah untuk menyanyi. Sebenarnya suara Kris sendiri juga rendah.

Tapi karena—

'_Cklek_'—pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka. Suara derap kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat. Kris mengomat-kamitkan do'a tanpa henti dalam hati, hanya supaya orang tersebut tidak berjalan mendekatinya.

Aroma sabun yang manis itu merasuki penciuman Kris. Membuat pikirannya melayang dan perasaannya terasa melompat-lompat. Kris memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah kematiannya diujung tanduk saat itu.

"_Hyung_!" Chanyeol—yang baru saja mandi itu—mengejutkan Kris dari belakang. Ia benar-benar basah dan hanya menggunakan handuk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh Kris, tapi wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti dari pipi Kris.

Kris terpaku. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal ketika Kris tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Padahal ia hanya ingin menjahili Kris, tapi dugaan sebelumnya benar, Kris benar-benar orang yang terlalu serius.

Dengan sedikit jengkel, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

—Itu tadi alasannya. Jika Kris tahu ia akan ditinggal hanya berdua saja bersama Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih membakar kulitnya di terik matahari di luar sana—semalas apapun dirinya.

Dan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan adalah yang terbaru bagi Kris. Dekat, dekat sekali. Sungguh, baru pertama kalinya Kris menatap Chanyeol—meskipun hanya sepersekian detik—dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Kulitnya yang halus dan aromanya yang manis tidak sanggup ia lupakan. Kris tidak sanggup menahan dirinya, karena itulah ia lebih memilih tidak mengubris Chanyeol sama sekali dan tidak menatap matanya lebih lama lagi.

"_Hyung_!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencoba mengagetkan Kris. Ia berteriak sembari memeluk leher Kris dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Kris yakin seluruh lamunanya terbang seketika. Kedua matanya membulat, tapi bukan karena kaget—karena Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah memakai pakaiannya, tapi tetap saja itu semua membuat Kris menahan napasnya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol memeluknya seperti itu, Kris akhirnya bersuara, "Chanyeol-_ah_, lepaskan aku," katanya, dengan nada suara teramat kaku.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian. Ia mendesah kecewa karena respon Kris seperti itu. Terutama soal nada suaranya yang sangat datar dan sedikit tajam. Serius sekali Kris ini.

Kris mulai bernapas lagi tepat ketika pelukannya dilepas.

Tidak menyerah, kini Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sebelah Kris. Kris benar-benar terkejut, ia refleks bergeser menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali bergeser mendekati Kris. Kris kembali bergeser menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, agak sebal. Tapi Kris melihat itu sebagai sesuatu yang benar-benar imut dan manis.

Chanyeol bergeser lagi mendekati Kris.

Kris hendak bergeser lagi, tapi ternyata sofa tempatnya duduk itu tidak sepanjang itu. Mau tidak mau ia tetap diam di situ.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia bergeser lagi mendekati Kris, sementara Kris sendiri tidak bisa bergeser menjauhinya.

Ia bergeser lagi, dan lagi, sehingga Kris benar-benar terhimpit.

Kris memejamkan matanya erat-erat sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Ia masih tetap merasakan bagaimana laki-laki itu terus menghimpit dirinya di sudut sofa sehingga sebelah paha mereka bergesekan.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Tidak sampai di situ, Chanyeol mengambil alih _remotte televisi_ dari tangan Kris, dan memindahkan saluran televisi yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

Kris tidak peduli acara yang ia putar sejak tadi itu dipindahkan Chanyeol, ia terlalu sibuk untuk 'menahan dirinya'.

Kris malah berpikir, orang di sebelahnya ini katanya dijuluki si '_Happy Virus_' karena setiap orang yang ada di sekitar Chanyeol akan tersenyum. Tapi tidak bagi Kris. Ada di dekat Chanyeol malah membuatnya gugup, kikuk, dan sulit bernapas.

Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya juga merasa senang Chanyeol ada di sebelahnya saat ini.

Kris jadi benar-benar bingung.

Putaran saluran televisi berhenti ketika Chanyeol menemukan sebuah tayangan drama. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia pikir ia belum puas mengerjai _hyung_-nya.

Kedua mata Kris melebar ketika didapatinya Chanyeol memilih tayangan drama. Parahnya lagi, drama percintaan itu sedang menampilkan adegan _so sweet-so sweet_-nya. Si pemeran wanita dan pria tengah berpelukan dengan mesra, adegan berlanjut ketika si pria mulai mengangkat dagu wanitanya dan menciumnya lembut.

Kris terlalu terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah naik dan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kris memekik kaget. Chanyeol tersenyum—entah apa maksudnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kadua lengannya ke leher Kris. Napas Kris benar-benar tertahan, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Musik romantis yang diputar di televisi memperburuk keadaannya—pikir Kris.

Chanyeol bergelayut manja di leher Kris. "Kris-_gege_~" katanya, sembari menggesekan pipinya pada pipi Kris.

Kris semakin terpaku. Aroma manis Chanyeol dan pipinya yang halus itu membuatnya semakin gila.

Benteng Kris tidak mudah dihancurkan rupanya, Chanyeol berpikir. Ia juga tidak kehabisan akal. Chanyeol lekas mencium pipi Kris sebagai penutup.

Napas Kris tercekat, tepat ketika bibir yang _pink_ menggoda itu menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya.

Chanyeol, kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, pikir Kris.

"Kau yang minta, Chanyeol-_ah_," bisik Kris, tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Apa—?" Chanyeol tidak sempat melayangkan pertanyaan. Kris sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol, lebih agar laki-laki itu tidak kabur.

Chanyeol terpekik kaget—tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah menduga akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tujuannya menggoda Kris adalah untuk menjahili dan membuat _hyung_-nya itu kesal, bukan untuk hal yang macam-macam.

Tapi ia tidak menolak. Chanyeol baru menyadari Kris begitu memesona dirinya. Aroma tubuhnya dan pelukannya benar-benar membuatnya dimabukan. Bahkan saat ini ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan—entah apa itu—tapi dalam hati ia tersenyum lebar.

Kris tidak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menolak perlakuannya, ia hanya diam saja. Tapi baru sekian detik ia berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorongnya dadanya kuat-kuat.

Dorongan Chanyeol benar-benar terlalu tiba-tiba. Kris terjungkang ke samping sofa.

'—_BRUK_.'

Kris memegangi kepalanya yang jatuh mencium lantai. Sakit, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak sempat memikirkan rasa sakitnya ketika—

"_Hyung_! Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" pekik Chanyeol. Kris membulatkan matanya. Bukanya membantunya berdiri, Chanyeol malah memarahinya dengan mengatainya 'bodoh' seperti itu. _Ada apa ini?_

"I-itu ta-tadi ..." Chanyeol berujar, terbata. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Apa?" tanya Kris, penasaran.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku, _hyung_," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Oh—_MWO_?!" ia terpekik kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan, entara senang, bingung, dan kaget. Oh, selamat Kris, kau sudah merenggut keperawanan bibir seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kris membetulkan posisinya. Ia kembali duduk di sofa. "Kalau kau tidak terima, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya sejak awal?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut. "I-itu karena ..." Chanyeol berpikir kemudian, tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak menolak ciuman Kris tadi itu?

"Aku terbawa suasana di drama tadi," balas Chanyeol kemudian, sebenarnya ia sendiri sedikit tidak yakin.

"Benarkah?" balas Kris. "Terbawa suasana atau kau terjerat pesonaku?" kata Kris, narsis berat.

"_Mwo_? Itu tidak mungkin," Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi Kris masih dapat melihat telinga Chanyeol yang memerah.

Manis sekali.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Kris pelan. Chanyeol sedikit kaget, kenapa ia memanggilnya seperti itu?

Chanyeol tetap tidak menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kris. Ia kembali mengulang, "Yeollie," kata Kris, dengan lembut.

Chanyeol kaget sekali, ia tidak tahu kalau _hyung_-nya ini punya sisi seperti ini. Ia pikir Kris adalah orang yang sangat serius.

Ia menyerah, Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya sehingga menatap Kris. "_Wae_, _hyung_?"

Kris tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Chanyeol. "Yeollie, mau mencoba lebih dekat denganku?" tanyanya, kemudian. Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar, ia tahu ia baru saja ditembak. Ditembak oleh Kris, oleh _namja_ sekeren Kris! Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan.

Chanyeol refleks menunduk, antara malu dan tak kuasa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia baru tahu tatapan Kris punya hal lain selain tajam dan menakutkan. Seolah-olah ia akan tersedot masuk jika ia terlalu lama menatap matanya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik sedikit. Ia tiba-tiba menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia tidak banyak memikirkan apapun. Yang ia tahu adalah, laki-laki di sampingnya ini sangat memesona dan ia menyukai hal itu.

Kris? Sudah pasti ia sangat senang. Ia segera memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya penuh sayang. "_Saranghaeyo_, Park Chanyeol," bisiknya, di sela-sela ciuman itu.

—_Cklek_.

"Kami pulang—_MWOOO_!"

Siapa sangka _member_ yang lain pulang ke _dorm_ pada saat yang tidak tepat. Sontak terjadi paduan suara pekikan-pekikan kaget dan seru mereka meneriaki nama Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan berdua saja di _dorm_?"

"Kris-_gege_, aku tidak pernah menyangka ..."

"Chanyeol-_ah_ sudah dewasa rupanya."

"Pajak jadiannya _bubble tea_ sekardus aja."

"Kalian berdua bikin iri!"

Ya, dan masih banyak teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas lainnya.

Chanyeol refleks menutup wajahnya. Sementara Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Tapi di sela-sela kebingungannya, Kris melirik sekilas laki-laki yang tengah menutup wajah di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna pada saat itu.

Lihat sisi baiknya Kris, kau sudah memiliki Park Chanyeol dan tidak perlu 'menahan diri' lagi padanya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki~**

Hallo temen-temen semua! Nama saya Kim Mika! Panggil saja Mika, atau kalau mau manggil 'istrinya Suho' juga boleh~ /PLAK!/ saya baru di sini^^b

Umm~ sedikit tentang saya, saya ini penyuka crack!pairing deh kayaknya tapi saya juga menerima official pairing sih^^

Dan—ASDFGHJKL! Itu tadilah fanfic pertama saya / Saya suka banget sama tiang-listrik-kopel(?) ini, makanya ff perdana saya ini KrisYeol~

Yap, sekian saja note geje ini. Review please? Kamsahamnida :)


End file.
